


the choices we make

by jasminemai



Series: all things considered [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminemai/pseuds/jasminemai
Summary: She swears she loves her husband. Her incredibly sweet and caring and loving and handsome husband. Really, truly, honestly, she loves him. But she did not sign on for this.Or, Felicity versus parent teacher interviews.





	the choices we make

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a continuation of the all things considered verse. Another little peak into Felicity and William's life.

She _swears_ she loves her husband. Her incredibly sweet and caring and loving and handsome husband. Really, truly, _honestly_ , she loves him. But she did not sign on for this. Not during their shot gun wedding, not when she’d had to sign the adoption papers for William once Oliver had gone to prison and they’d gone into protective custody.

Well, that was totally true, she supposes, pulling on her favourite pair of heels as she straightens the skirt over her rounded stomach. Signing adoption papers literally signed her up for this. But the semantics really wasn’t the point of her internal panic.

Sure, she’d done these types of things back in Star City. But people mostly knew who she was, and she wasn’t you know, _lying_ about her past or her identity or her relationship with William. This was a whole different kettle of fish.

“It’s really not that big of a deal,” William had told her the night before, his cheeks red as they’d talked about what she’d have to the following night. “The teacher is super nice and it’s basically just a five-minute conversation with them where they tell you I’m not failing class.”

She supposes he’s not wrong, but it doesn’t make her feel better. She hates small towns, she hates the gossip and she _hates_ any unwanted attention on her or William and this is literally shining the spotlight on them.

Roy had been zero help in this particular situation, laughing almost hysterically when the notice had arrived home with William that Wednesday.

_Parent-teacher interviews._

_PTA Welcome Mixer_

The printed words had sent shivers down her spine.

She really didn’t want to do this.

But she was William’s only parent now, and they all had to make sacrifices.

**

“The teacher, if you can even call her that, thinks that you’re cheating! And that I’m helping you cheat so that you fit in more. Never mind the fact that you were the youngest student accepted into the Space Camp program! Honestly, if I’d known that the parent-teacher interview was essentially an interrogation I never would have gone. Maybe we should just home-school you. I’m sure you’d learn just as much from me as that _school._ ”

Roy glances down at William who’s staring at Felicity as though she’s grown a second head. An assessment Roy was inclined to agree with given that Felicity hadn’t stopped talking since the moment she’d walked through the door. Since his parents had never gone to any of his parent teacher conferences while he’d been in school, he didn’t really have anything to compare her experience to, so he stayed silent. William seemed to make the same decision if his pursed lips and frown were anything to go by.

“What about the mixer?” He asks finally once Felicity takes a chance to sit in her recliner. “How did that go.”

“Don’t even talk to me about the mixer,” Felicity huffs. He braces for the onslaught of words that will no doubt begin once she process her thoughts. “I just don’t understand the mob mentality. Like, yes, I’m young, yes, I’m pregnant. Yes, I have a twelve year old stepson that I have to take care of because he’s rotting in a prison cell. Not that they know that, of course, because according to everyone he’s deployed overseas, but that’s not the point. They were literally just pointing out the obvious while they were talking behind my back. Also, Will, you’re trying out for the football team.”

“What? Why?” William asks, finally pausing the game they’d been playing before they both died. “I don’t want to try out for the football team.”

“Well you are.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re not social enough.”

“But I don’t _like_ anyone.”

“Well I didn’t want to join the PTA and yet here we are.”

“You joined the PTA?” He and Will asks simultaneously. Honestly, moving to Ohio to stay with Felicity and William had seemed like a good idea at the time, especially considering the alternative.

_“As Oliver’s former wife, I feel as though it is my responsibility to take care of his new wife and offspring. I have always been fond of Felicity Smoak, class of ’09.” Nyssa was sitting across from him and Thea, sharpening one of her swords. “Would either of you be opposed to this.”_

_“Yes!” Thea had protested loudly. “If anyone should go it’s me, they’re literally my family.”_

_“No, you must continue on this mission.”_

_“Then you shouldn’t go either because the only reason I’m doing this is because of you.”_

_“I’ll go!” He interjects before the two can start fighting again. “I’ll pretend I’m Felicity’s kid brother or something, come to stay with her while she tries to adjust to life with her husband overseas or whatever.”_

_Both Thea and Nyssa turn to him with raised eyebrows, the surprise evident on their faces. He feels as though he should be insulted by their assumption that he couldn’t come up with a good cover story, but now isn’t the time to deal with semantics._

_“That’s not a terrible idea. The world still thinks you’re dead, so you’ll blend in better.”_

_“I still think I should go with you, just to make sure.”_

“I didn’t have a choice. They know I don’t have anything else better do with my time since I’m not supposed to have a job at the moment, so they were all like, ‘Felicity, of course you should join the PTA we meet three times a week and have tea and biscuits and discuss very important matters such as fundraising and school dances and bake sales.” She pauses as she considers her words again. “I used to run a fortune 500 company, I’m a certified genius and all these people see are a desperate housewife.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” William asks. “They’re not meant to know that we’re the wife and son of the Green Arrow. This whole thing was meant to keep us safe.”

“We might be safe, but this might actually make me lose my sanity.”

“What sanity?”

“Roy!”

“Sorry.”

“The point, Will, is if I have to deal with the PTA then you have to deal with a football team.”

**

“Mr. Queen?” His eyes snap open and he comes face to face with Agent Watson. “I have something from your wife and son.” It’s only a picture, kind of like a postcard since he could see a mini letter on the back. “You have a beautiful family.”

“Thank you.”

When he’s alone again he takes a moment to study the picture properly. It’s of William and Felicity standing on a football field, William decked out in gear and Felicity wearing what must be school colours. He searches her for signs of pregnancy, but her oversized jacket and scarf hide all sings with ease. He tries hard to not be disappointed by it, but he takes a moment to be selfish.

Flipping the picture over he reads the message on the back.

_Dad,_

_Felicity made me join the football team at school and we won our first game!_

_Love, William_

_Oliver,_

_I can’t wait until the day you get to watch Will play. He’s amazing._

_All our love. – FQ_


End file.
